Allergies
by Magma Red
Summary: Well, I was bored, so I figured I'd make this for y'all! As it turns out, Red's allergic to something else, but this reaction is much different than the team expected...


**AN-Okay, my internet on my laptop is down, so I can't update A Red Christmas, and I would like to apologize about that first. So, since I have nothing else to do, I thought I would do this for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Red: Magma does not own FFC!**

* * *

Allergies

I sigh, leaning back against the table. We're at the party the Staff leaders are throwing, everyone dressed up in nice clothes. Xavia's wring dress pants rather than a dress or skirt, much to Rupert's disappointment, but the party itself isn't so bad.

"The snacks are pretty good!" Todd says, munching on a cracker that has a spread on it.

"Oh yeah?" I ask, picking up a cracker and putting the same spread on it, which contains something red in it. "I bet I could make better spread." I put the cracker in my mouth, chewing it, then freezing.

"What's wrong little dude?" Kent asks, noticing my sudden reaction.

"…This spread…" I say, slowly looking up at him. "Does it contain Saffron?"

"Yes, I've had this before." Rupert says, looking at the spread I just consumed. "It does, actually. They grow it here at the islands, so it's not expensive. Why?"

"…" I feel it hit my stomach. "TODD, KNOCK ME OUT." I tell Todd, grabbing his collar and my voice serious.

"What?!" He exclaims. "Why?!"

"Just-!"

Too late.

* * *

Red suddenly whirls around, facing Kent.

"HAVE YOU EVER SEEN A GIGA SPINAX BALANCING ON A MAMMOTH WHILE IT SNOW BOARDED DOWN A MOUNTAIN?!" Red yells, getting everyone's attention, causing them to look to see Red standing there, pointing right in his face.

"…Uh…No?" Kent asks, dazed by what just happened.

"Well, me neither." Red says, smiling. "BUT HAVE YOU TODD?!" Red asks, whirling around a pointing right in Todd's face.

"…I'm…not sure if that's possible…" Todd says, unsure of what was going on.

"Well, you have a good point there." Red says, smiling happily. "But, I-" Before he finishes his sentence, he suddenly runs off, dart this way and that all around the room, yelling something so fast it was a blur, Todd only making out: "I WILL SAVE THE WORLD EVEN IF I MUST DIE BY BEING LICKED BY MAGIC PUPPIES!"

_…What…is wrong with him?! _Todd thinks, utterly confused at Red's sudden change in behavior.

"He's allergic to Saffron." Xavia says, writing something down in a black book, which seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Apparently there's something in it that messes with his mind, so he's practically temporarily insane."

"Should…we diga-do something?" Pauleen asks.

"Not unless he hurts himself or anyone else." Xavia says, still wri

ing something down in a black book, which seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Apparently there's something in it that messes with his mind, so he's practically temporarily insane."

"Should…we diga-do something?" Pauleen asks.

"Not unless he hurts himself or anyone else." Xavia says, still writing in the book. The other four stand there, then looking back at Red, who was jabbering something to Joe.

"I have dark grey hair! It's not natural for that color to be hair, right?!" Red says, it a fast slur. "I remember it used to be fiery red, but my parents told me it turned dark grey naturally, so it's hard to imagine why it just did that on its own, don't you think?!"

"…Are ya alright, pard?" Joe asks, not sure what to do. Red suddenly grabs Joe's coat, jumps on his chest like in a cartoon, making Joe bend over backwards some.

"YES! I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE ALRIGHT IN MAH LIFE!" Red yells, then jumping over Joe, doing a front flip while laughing like a maniac and sticking the landing perfectly.

"This is entertaining." Xavia says, smiling some as Red then proceeds to bounce off the walls. Literally.

"He's going to hurt himself!" Rupert says, watch Red as he continues running around the room.

"HOW DARE YOU OPPOSE THE IDEA I CAN DO STUFF AND NOT GET HURT!" Red yells, tackling Rupert. "I FOUGHT A ZOMBIE-SKELETON-DINOSAUR-WIZARD SKULL, DIDN'T I?!"Red yells, shaking Rupert's shoulders. He wasn't mad, just crazy.

"…Yes…you did!"

"Well, of course you did!" Red says, hugging Rupert tightly. "YOU WERE THERE!" He then darts off again.

"Can we please stop him, digadig?!" Pauleen asks.

"Ah…FINE." Xavia says, shutting her book. "Yo, adventure boy!" She calls, making Red looks at her.

"Yes, oh hair of night?" Red asks.

"Quiet." Xavia says, pulling a syringe out of her coat. "Now, hold still so I can inject this into you and you get your sanity back."

"HA HA!" Red laughs, sounding like one of those over confidant people from a comic or cartoon. "Why, I would be delighted to-" He suddenly stops, then runs past the team, everyone watching as he snatches a rose from a vase. The team could practically see the midnight blue back ground with the stars swimming throughout it behind him, like in the animes.

_Oh dear. _The four of them all think at once.

"Ah, what is a rose other than the symbolic beauty of nature that blossoms in the spring along with the love of a kind persons heart that feel towards the ones close to them?" Red says, his voice light a poet's that caught the attention of all the girls, except for Pauleen and Xavia. "Ah, yes, a rose truly is the perfect way for a person to express their feeling towards their lover, for what else could be as beautiful as a rose?" He looks up, his smile warm and his eyes having a dreamy, far of look that made all the fan girls squeal. "Of course, there's always the loving gaze in their eyes, which not even the shining silver beauty of the stars and moon in the midnight sky of summer could match, for they cannot give the lover's heart warmth of a kindling fire that not even an absolute zero blizzard could freeze."

"AAAAAH!" The fan girls all squeal, having hearts for eyes.

"…That guy is GOOD." A boy says.

"I gotta know his secret." Another boy says.

_I'm gonna be sick. _Xavia thinks, disgusted.

_That was beautiful! _Pauleen thinks, touched by the poetic words.

_Would that impress Xavia if I did it? _Rupert wonders.

_…WHOA. _Todd thinks, full of awe. _Rosie's one lucky girl._

"Alright! That's enough!" Xavia says, grabbing Red by the collar. "Unless a want me to hurl, I suggest you stop your stupid words and let me inject this medicine into you!"

"ALRIGHT, DOC!" Red says happily.

He then suddenly falls flat on his face, asleep.

"…Well then." Xavia says. Everyone stands for a few minutes, watching Red sleep.

* * *

I sit up, rubbing my head.

"Ohhh…." I groan. I look up at Todd, Rupert Pauleen and Xavia, who all stand around me. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

**AN-Well, this came outta no where, but I hope y'all liked it! :D**


End file.
